Sweet 'n' Savory Street Food
Sweet 'n' Savory Street Food is the eighth restaurant in the game. Sweet 'n' Savory Street Food unlocks at XP level 19. Difficulty / Tips Difficulty : *** - Have the process of making menu 2 main stations (noodle and rice) - Have Dessert - May not able to prepare ingredient for pre-menu. Spending for upgrade : ****** Earning money rate : '''coming soon '''Cost to unlock : 12,000 Coins + 15 Golds About this restaurant , has a new function/gameplay. In Noodle / Rice station, will have 3 processing step ( combine , Topping , Cooking ). Player may only able to do 1 product for each Process station. Can waste a lot of time for serve a customer. in this case , player need to spend gold upgrade for earn a 3 stars. Appliance Upgrades: (no. of gold for each tier) Fryer: 6 - 12 - 23 - 35 Ginger Tea: 2 - 5 - 8 - 11 Shaved Ice Maker: 5 - 10 - 17 Curry Puff Maker: Autochef Tomi Yum (250 gold to buy, recommended) upgrades 8 out of 12 appliances: Noodle Topping Station, Noodle Station, Noodle Grill, Bottom Row Storage, Rice Station, Rice Oven, Rice Topping Station, Top Row Storage -------------------------------------------------------------- The Process of making "Noodle menu" station : # (Combine) Pick the ingredient and place on combine station. # (Topping) After finished the process of combining. Player need to choose which Topping for the menu that ordered by customer. # (Cooking) After finished the process of Topping. it will be bring to the Grill station and start Grilling for finishing menu, after that , it will be sent to Storage station. Note : - If player Choose a Wrong Ingredient / Topping '''during making a menu , player cannot able to undo/cancel a process of making menu item until they will finish all procession , this will cause waste a lot of time to Player. - Player may only able to pick up a Finished menu when it land on Storage station . in this case , if Storage is full , the Grill station will cannot send a finishing menu to the storage station (player cannot pick it up either.), and it will start be Overcooked/Burn ,if player not clear a space of storage station. -------------------------------------------------------------- '''The Process of making "Rice menu" station : 1. (Combine) Pick the ingredient and place on combine station. 2. (Cooking) After that,It will be sent to the Oven station. Player need to wait until this process will finished. 3. (Topping) After finished the process of cooking, player need to choose which Topping for the menu that ordered by customer. Note : - same like Noodle station , if player do something wrong during process, it will cause player waste a lot of time. - In the Cooking process , If player couldn't finish the previous menu item in "Topping station" , while food in the Oven station was cooked, it will start become overcooked,burned. ------------------------------------------------------------- Episodes that introduces new thing: S1E1: Fried Fish Head S1E2: Ginger Tea S1E4: Sambal Fish Head Noodles S1E6: Ice Kachang S1E7: Autochef Tomi Yum S1E8: Red Bean Fritters S2E1: Durian Noodles S2E4: Fried Durian S2E7: Spicy Bean Noodles S3E1: '''Stingray Biryani '''S3E3: '''Chicken Curry Puffs '''S3E7: '''Stingray Spicy Noodle '''in Season 1 episode 3 Player will unlock the Making Noodle menu station , and''' unlock Dessert.' '''In Season 3 episode 1' Player will unlock the''' Making Rice menu station.' - Recommend to Upgrade Each Process menu station ('Combine station,Topping station,Grill,Oven') to level 2-3. - Upgrade '''Fryer' station to at least level 3. - Upgrade Storage to keep/able to storage more menu item if it really necessary.